Jade Nguyen (Prime Earth)
Cheshire later marked her first appearance when she sneaked into the Outlaws' base and setting up a trap to lure Starfire in by cutting off the lights from the base. Thinking the person hided in the dark was Roy, Starfire attempted to talk to him and light up the room using her power. Unbeknownst to her, the room was filled with gasoline thus blowing up the whole place. Starfire survived the explosion, but she did not manage to overcoming the poisonous gas and collapsed on the ground, as Cheshire made her presence known, explaining her plan of hurting Starfire from within since the latter was invulnerable. As Roy appeared, staring in shock, Cheshire took an interest in him, warning him that he would be her second target and Jason was her primary one. Roy then chased after her all the while she was flaunting him, appeared to gleefully enjoy the encounter. Then, Green Arrow cut in and confronted her, accusing her of using him to go after the bounty money on the Outlaws in which she admitted she used him to locate the Outlaws, but not for the bounty money. Cheshire briefly fought Green Arrow and Arsenal, wounding and poisoning Arsenal in the process, before turning her attention on Jason. She greeted Jason, claiming that whether he could remember her or not, he was still a killer and there was a bigger destiny awaiting him. Then, she attempted to paralyze and kidnap him. Starfire swept in and carried her over to the ocean as she was taken by surprised. Cheshire promptly blinded Starfire with poison powder, taunting her she would be back for Arsenal and keeping his hat as a souvenir, then disappeared. Later, Bronze Tiger and the League of Assassins revealed Cheshire as a member of the League and she had indeed completed her assignment as she was sent to test out Arsenal's and Starfire's abilities. After the encounter with Cheshire, Red Hood decided to left the Outlaws. As the League of Assassins made a move on the lone Red Hood, Cheshire appeared along with Lady Shiva, mocking Red Hood's incompetency despite receiving Shiva's training and Shiva's ability as a teacher. Red Hood managed to evade Shiva and Cheshire, but was captured by December Graystone. Bronze Tiger then appeared and along with other members of the League, transporting Red Hood to 'Eth Alth'eban. Later on, Cheshire reunited with Jason and the other League's members at the Death Market, where she was just recently murdered three young men. Graystone then commented on how scary she was in which she replied that she was second comparing to Shiva's ruthlessness. During the council meeting among the League's members, Cheshire took joy in how silly the upcoming war between the All-Caste and the League sounded, and that Jason was their only savior. In the midst of talking, the League's sensors revealed there was an intruder. Cheshire was overcoming with excitement as she sensed that the intruder was Arsenal. Soon after, She appeared behind Arsenal, interfering his battle by taunting him again. However, this time, Arsenal was able to locate the source of her teleportation and disable it, causing her to disappear into thin air. She was only able to escape death as fellow assassin, Rictus caught on to her frequency and plucked her out of the air. Together the League subdued both Arsenal and Starfire, Cheshire was then tasked with imprisoning Arsenal to a prison cell. As she spent some time with Arsenal in the cell, she grew tired of his whining but at the same time admired his care toward his friends. She then brought him to see Starfire out of her sympathy for Arsenal. The war between the League and the All-Caste had reached the climax as Ra's al Ghul revealed himself and his desire to destroy the world. Cheshire grew wary of her master's madness, stating that she loved the world and thinking of abandoning the League. As the fight between Red Hood and Ra's broke out, Cheshire listened to the words of Bronze Tiger and decided to helped Starfire and Arsenal to break free, simply explaining her actions as because she wanted to. She aided Arsenal briefly by shooting Rictus in the back, incapacitating him. Cheshire decided then to leave the League and the war behind, promising to see Arsenal again. Following Rebirth's relaunch of DC's line of books Chesire appears once more working for the League of Assassins in issue #43 of "Nightwing". While working on a mission for the League her plans are thwarted by Arsenal, Damian Wayne and Nightwing. It's stated that Jade and Roy used to date, but parted ways. Alignment Earth Some time after abandoning the war between the All-Caste and the League, Cheshire had formed a team called Mayhem alongside other professional criminals, KGBeast, Maelstrom, Stranglehold, Braze and NKVDemon. In the team's first mission, Cheshire was seen observing KGBeast ambushed the Operative in New York City. They retrieved a mysterious flash drive from him and she ordered the Operative to be killed. However, KGBeast was stopped by Vostok-X and at this time Cheshire made her presence known. The Operative recognized Cheshire and realized the dire situation he was in. As they fought, the Operative called in Aquaman to even the playing field. Cheshire then decided that their first mission was already a success and called on Maelstrom to take them away. She regrouped with Mayhem members at the Research Station Gagarin, Vostok's abandoned building, on the moon and revealed that the flash drive they just retrieved containing the launch code for an old Soviet satellite missiles. A fight broke out between Cheshire and NKVDemon as the latter wanted to immediately used the missiles to take charge of the world. Cheshire refused stating there was a right time for everything. As she took an upper hand in the fight, NKVDemon angrily pulled a gun on her. Before the fight escalated further, KGBeast stopped him explaining to Cheshire that they were wary of her being a mercenary and not having their best interest at heart. Cheshire assured that they could work together. KGBeast also questioned whether Cheshire shared a past with the Operative as well in which she responded that she shared a history with the Operative's son but refusing to elaborate more. The two then discussed about their team as well as planning against Aquaman and The Others. Deciding the first step for the Mayhem was to shown the world what they were capable of, Cheshire and the Mayhem members decided to launch a missile to the Operative's yacht, attempting to erase the Operative and the Others at once. However, before the missiles could launch, the systems was shutting down. Realizing the Operative's interference, Cheshire attempted to take control of the situation. At that moment, Ya'Wara appeared and teleporting the Mayhem to an undisclosed location surrounded by the ocean. Cheshire quickly realized that the location was a staging ground as Aquaman and the Others appeared. As the team engaged in the fight, Cheshire fought and taunted Aquaman over his reputation. The Others seemingly took an upper hand in the battle. Before the fight could continue further, Aquaman swiftly took Cheshire down by drowning her in the water. The Mayhem was defeated and captured. Siege Cheshire was among the super-villains that was influenced by Xa-Du with an irresistible urged to kill Clark Kent. Receiving the message while in Paris, Cheshire made a trip to Honeymoon Islands in the Bahamas, where Clark Kent was heading. She brought along an army of Man-Bats from the League of Assassins with her. At the island, it was revealed that she was working alongside with Bane and Killer Croc. She controlled the Man-Bats to go after Kent as well as anyone stood in their way. Batman appeared and warned Clark Kent about the super-villains, revealing to him that Cheshire was still a key member of the League. After Clark Kent escaped from Killer Croc, he hid in an abandoned building with the local people on the island. Cheshire sent the Man-Bats to the building; however, they were knocked out once they entered. She quickly realized that Clark Kent and the people in building had used ammonia and bleach to created chloramine gas, incapacitating her army of Man-Bats. However, she laughed at their effort since she was the master of poison and immune to the gas. Unbeknownst to her, Clark Kent had hided behind and strike at her back, knocking her out. She was later seen being captured by Batman alongside with her Man-Bats. My Own Worst Enemy After the events of DC Rebirth, Cheshire was now donning her classic attire as well as getting back some of the relationship history she once shared with Arsenal. Though the exact nature of their relationship was unknown, they were once in love but the two broke up and Cheshire disappeared She resurfaced again some time later. This time she intended to collect a bounty money on Batman, placed by Two-Face, alongside other super-villains, mercenaries, and assassins. Locating Batman on top of an active train, Cheshire appeared and shot Batman with a poisonous dart. However, he managed to escape by jumping into a flowing stream. The Rise of Star City Hired as one of the Four Horsemen, Cheshire was a key part of the Ninth Circle's transformation of Seattle into Star City in terms of spreading fear and destruction. While seemingly walking innocently through the Seattle-Tacoma International airport and interacting with the airline employees, including pilots, she was actually poisoning them with her toxic nail polish. The effects of her poison were felt during the flight, causing 3 planes to crash, killing at least 537 people and grounding all flights out of Seattle. Later, Cheshire and Brick found and defended their fellow Horseman Eddie Fyers from Green Arrow, which they successfully did, forcing him to run away. Cheshire continued out her contract with the Ninth Circle by poisoning a water treatment facility that supplied water to all of Seattle. According to her the chemical cocktail was non-lethal, but it would "cause brain damage, make their hair fall out and their skin rise into scabs." She never specified if these were side effects of consuming the water or just contacting it. While doing so she was interrupted by Red Arrow. As they fought Cheshire soon got the upper hand and was about to kill her, but she was stopped by Arsenal. Unable to fight both at the time, she threw a smoke bomb and left. Cheshire appeared again later along with Brick to stop Arsenal and Red Arrow from entering the Queen Industries to aid Green Arrow against the Ninth Circle. She attempted to seduce Arsenal but failed. They then all engaged in battle with Cheshire facing Arsenal and later overwhelming him. However, as she attempted to deliver the final blow, Black Canary interfered by using her power to send Brick flying over at Cheshire, knocking her out in the process. Later on, Cheshire was seen among the crowd with the other Horsemen, observing Oliver Queen stand trial for the murder of Wendy Poole. Heart of the Amazon In Georgetown, Washington, D.C., Cheshire appeared down the street of Commander Etta Candy's house and together with other assassins and bounty hunters, cornering Wonder Woman and Etta. She intended to collect a bounty someone putted on Wonder Woman and her body. Coating her claws with Amazon-strength sedative, Cheshire was the first among the assassins to attack Wonder Woman. Wanting to collect all the money to herself, she also attacked other assassins, who she considered in her way like Abolith, to prevent them to take her prize. Wonder Woman quickly subdued her then threw her at Plastique, stopping both of them. She was no where to seen afterward. Titans Apart Cheshire was hired by the Brotherhood of Evil to steal a sample of drug material called Bliss. However, Roy Harper was on the trail for the drug as well. Cheshire played him into helping her, poisoning him during a sexual encounter leading him to believe he had relapsed on drugs. Soon after, still under the employ of the Brotherhood, she, along with a few thugs, defended Monsieur Mallah and The Brain by fighting off Arsenal. Devastatingly mismatched, Arsenal was nearly beaten to death by the thugs while Cheshire stepped back and watched. She spared him the misfortune of being beaten to death and provided him with euthanasia. As she was about to do so Donna Troy arrived to stop her. Nearly losing to her, Cheshire attempted to taunt Donna into killing her as she was told of recent events that were highly sensitive to Donna. As she decided what to do next with Cheshire, Arsenal defeated her with a trick arrow. Cheshire secretly attended Roy Harper's funeral, standing away far from everyone else, in the back. She looked inexpressive, yet sheds a single tear, possibly feeling remorse their about last interaction. | Powers = | Abilities = * : She is shown to be skilled in acrobatics, moving seamlessly and quickly in the air as well as jumping from tree to tree through a forest without any difficulty. * : Cheshire's loyalty is only to herself. She has successfully hided her true intentions on multiple occasions including her missions when ambushing the Outlaws. and her betrayal to the League and Arsenal * : Cheshire is a lethal and savage assassin. She brought fear to even her fellow assassins for her gleeful attitude in killings others. Operative considered her "the most dangerous woman in the world." * : Cheshire was a leader of Mayhem and led them to successfully evaded and threatened Aquaman and the Others on multiple occasions. She was also shown to be able to control and lead an army of Man-Bat. * : Trained and became a member of the League of Assassins, Cheshire is a very powerful fighter. She was seen taking on the Outlaws and Green Arrow with ease as well as defeating NKVDemon and Red Arrow with no trouble.She is also shown to not hesitated in fighting much more powerful foes than her like Aquaman and Wonder Woman. * : Cheshire is a great tactical analyst, acting as a main strategist for her team, Mayhem. She is calm and collected, often facing dangerous situations without losing her composure. She was shown to be able to execute a plan that incapacitated Starfire despite the latter superhuman attributes and managed to successfully plan and execute a plane crash by poisoning the pilots and staff members without ever set foot on the airplane. * : Cheshire is seen to able to use throwing daggers as long range weapons. * : Cheshire's most renown ability is her expertise in poison. She douses all of her weapons with different kind of chemicals and often tests their effectiveness on others. Her poisons are often very hard to detect as she is seen to be able to mix them with anything. She also uses poisons efficiently in different forms, like gases, to various different effects, like burning a piece of metal, and including one that will not kill but deteriorating people's health. She possesses extensive knowledge about chemicals and poisons hence Batman considers her "one of the world's greatest poison experts" and "most toxic individuals on the planet" alongside with Copperhead. * : Cheshire is an attractive woman and know to how to utilizing it. During her fight with Arsenal and Green Arrow, she often made sexual innuendos as a mean to distract and confuse them. She was seen to often utilize seduction on her mission to further her goal. * : Cheshire was seen able to sneak into the Outlaws' secret hideout without notice. She also is often sent by the League of Assassins to do infiltration as was seen when she ambushed the Outlaws. She is also able to track and follow Green Arrow without him noticing. * : Cheshire carried several swords with her and seemed to be very proficient using them. Most of her fights will often involve her using one or two swords to attack. * : Cheshire equipped many different type of weapons on her costume. She was seen with swords, throwing daggers, hidden knives, sais, and so on. She is assumed to be proficient using them. ** : She is seen using claws to attack. ** : She is seen using handgun with precision. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Golden Bracelets : In her early appearances, Cheshire equipped herself with two golden bracelets on both of her wrists. These bracelets was implanted with a short range teleporter device, providing her with some limited powers; however, it could be interfered or destroyed, as Arsenal had done once. She is seen rarely used it after striking on her own. ** : She can teleport using a device implanted on her wrists. However, it was only a short range teleporter device, so Cheshire could appear and disappear quickly in one or to a nearby location, but not able to teleport to a far away location. Her teleportation ability combined with her fighting abilities made her an opponent hard to defeat even for the Outlaws with the help of Green Arrow. She was shown to also able to teleport others with her when she was in physical contact with them, as in the case of teleporting Arsenal out of his prison. *** : When her teleporter devices on both her wrist activated, Cheshire appeared to have the ability to became momentarily intangible, taking on a translucent green form, sort of like a fading shadow. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Claws: Cheshire used claws during her training with Red Hood and the League of Assassins. She was later seen to sharpen her fingernails to the point that she could tear clothes or draw blood from her nails. Most recently, Cheshire equips golden finger claws on both her hand and using it to attack her opponent. * Guns: Cheshire was shown owning at least a handgun. * Sais: Cheshired used to always carry two sais with her. However, she has not shown to use it yet. * Staff: She had been shown to use staff as her weapon. * Swords: Cheshire is always seen with swords and using swords as her weapon of choice. She is often seen to carry at least two swords on her back. ** Katanas: Cheshire is often seen using Katana and carry at least one with her. * Throwing Daggers: She has been seen carrying on multiple throwing daggers. On some occasions, she does utilize them. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Cheshire (comics) | Links = }} Category:League of Assassins members Category:Titans villains Category:Roy Harper's Love Interests Category:Assassins